Weakness
by ILoveFowl
Summary: On Holly's routine visit to check on Artemis, she ends up in a ticklish situation.
1. Chapter 1

"It is often said that redheads have short tempers, but I had passed it off as superstition until now, Captain."

Holly growled. She had just blown up at Artemis for the third time since arriving at Fowl Manor. "This is infuriating. Why am I even here?"

"It was not my choice nor yours, Holly, but Argon's."

Holly jumped up and began angrily pacing the room. She was supposed to be taking stock of the boy's symptoms, but the symptoms were too annoying! "You are speaking in fives again, and it's catching, Arty."

"No, it isn't. Your subconscious is sympathetic to my condition, and is telling you to bear with me, Holly Short."

"WILL YOU QUIT IT?"

Artemis winced, as much from her irritated expression as from the number of words.

Holly smirked. "Yeah. And I'll do it again."

Fours swirled in the boy's vision. He crunched back in his seat, covering his ears.

_You can't keep us out forever, with or without your pointy-eared angel there. We'll get you. Four is death._

"No," he whimpered stubbornly. "I'm not giving up yet."

"Oh dear," said Holly miserably, flopping onto the bed and gazing at her friend from across the room. "Okay, Arty. Starting over. If Argon wants me to check up on you monthly, so help me, that's what I'll do. How are you feeling?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely. "How do you think, Holly? I am... critically clinically insane."

She scowled. More fives. When would it end? "Fine. How is Orion?...Manageable?" she added quickly.

He smirked. "He wishes to tell you 'hello' and 'I love you'."

"Tell him where to shove it, then."

The genius stifled a snigger in his hand. "Now he is sulking in a corner of his room."

"I am not sympathetic at all."

"He is _extremely_ upset, Holly."

"I don't care, Artemis."

He winced. "Please add another word...Captain."

"No, Arty, I refuse."

The boy spoke through gritted teeth, ignoring the bronze fours. "Please."

"Four. It's a number. Four, four, four, four! Will you please get over-" She stopped. Artemis was frozen, an expression of terror on his face. She walked over to his desk. "Arty?"

He spoke through gritted teeth. "It's hardly fair, don't you think, that you know all my weaknesses, yet I know none of yours, Captain Short?"

She blushed, sitting heavily on the floor. "I don't have any... Arty."

"Perhaps one is your lack of prowess at lying, Holly."

Her blush deepened. She crossed her legs and studied her nails. "Well. I do have one or two. And for some reason my brain is telling me to tell you what they are."

"Perhaps you should trust your brain, despite the irony of my telling you to."

"You just _want_ me to."

"Yes, I do." Three was okay. Close, but not... five minus one.

"Fine. I will, because I am incredibly stupid."

Artemis sat up straight and fixed both mismatched eyes on her, the picture of attention.

"Fairies, especially elves, are very, very sensitive... nerve clusters everywhere... especially around the ears. I'm just... more sensitive than most, that's all."

She's squirming, he realized. And refusing to meet my eyes. She must be hyper-hypersensitive or something ridiculous like that.

"Holly?"

Before she even lifted her head enough to see him, his hand had closed around her ear.

_She will kill me when I let go_, he thought, a moment before she screamed.

He was alarmed at first. His fingers froze. Then her wild gaze met his.

"_Oh gods, Arty_."

Those words were enough. He squeezed the shell of her ear, drawing another shriek from her lips. And another. And another. Thank God for soundproofing.

He traced his index finger ever so lightly down the rim of her ear to the lobe. Then up... further up than he had gone yet, to the tip.

A noise that needed its own classification ripped from her mouth. It was some odd mix of scream, moan, and sigh.

"_ARTEMIS_!"

_Her brain has to have disconnected a long time ago. She doesn't conciously know this is me. So she is calling my name because... because she associates me with this feeling._

He failed to keep his head from swelling.

A few minutes later, she looked like she was coming close to fainting. So, reluctantly, the boy stopped. He laid her gently on the carpet and began to brace himself for the fury that would be coming.

She breathed evenly and deeply. And inch off of sleep.

_She really is quite beautiful._

He turned his mind to her earlier words. "I do have one _or two _weaknesses... my brain says I can tell you what they _are_... _I_ am more sensitive than most..."

Not just 'my ears', but 'I'. As in, she was more sensitive _all over_.

Artemis smiled slowly. He was about to call for Juliet over the intercom when a small voice came from the floor.

"You... "

She tried again. "You... are... mean. Don't you (cough) _ever_ (cough cough) do that again..."

His face fell slightly.

"...without my permission." She climbed off the ground, dusting herself off. She stopped at the look on his face. "What's that smirk for?"

"Oh, I'm just happy that we're even. I know both your weaknesses now, Captain Short."

The elf held up two hands, backing away. "Woah. I only told you one."

"I have deduced the other."

Holly looked horrified, but a smile was trying to twist its way onto her face. "You wouldn't."

"I most certainly would, Holly. Do not underestimate my desicion."

Holly did not doubt said desicion. She knew full well that she would look back on this memory and laugh, but at the moment she was weakened by terror and anticipation. She _wanted_ him to do it, but, then, she _didn't_.

_I am going to look like such a puny wimp._ She glanced around once more, fruitlessly. There was nowhere to hide. The furniture was too low to the ground to slide under. The door was locked, and unlocking it would take too long; he would be at her side in a moment. The room was too small to stay far enough away from him for long. In light of this, she resigned herself to her fate.

"Fine." She turned back to him, noting with surprise that he hadn't gotten out of his chair yet. He must have been working out. He knows he can get to me faster now...

She turned, looking for her first hiding place. _That was a mistake_, she realized a second too late. _I can't see him..._

Artemis pounced.

Holly felt long, manicured nails digging into her side. She held in the hysterical laughter about a tenth of a second. Her last thought was: _Next month, I'm wearing my jumpsuit..._

Artemis knew that her tensed muscles would give her no chance to escape. He took advantage of this and her light frame, flipping her onto the bed and raking a hand over her ribcage. Screaming with laughter, she twisted weakly, trying to break free of her frozen body. All this served to do, however, was lift her stomach closer to the boy's other hand.

_I have to make sure not to get _under_ her shirt. She must have no reason to be angry with me._

He stopped the movement of his hands for a moment, allowing her to catch her breath. He leaned down, his mouth a millimeter from her ear. The elf's already fast breathing hitched as his warm breath flowed over the sensitive skin. "You know something, Holly? This room is almost completely soundproof. And do you know what that means?"

No answer, but she knew. Without a doubt.

He spoke slowly. "No one can hear you scream."

She grinned, lying still. No point moving, as he would just as quickly hold her down.

He scraped his nails along the inside of her knees. Her leg shot up, folding into her chest, and she squealed.

He repeated the gesture on her other leg, with the same results.

Fine, thought Holly. He wants to tease me? Two can play at that game.

She widened her eyes and put on a sad expression, locking eyes with Artemis. "Arty? Please stop."

He was almost thrown by her honeyed tone. Almost. "Oh, no you don't, Holly."

He's still talking in fives, she realized, a second before he mercilessly attacked.

**Two Hours Later**

Holly was sleeping. She deserved it, really, after what Artemis had put her through. Though to be fair, he _had_ been about to release her when Juliet had come in. The wrestler had needed no explanation, and had joined in immediately.

Now they leaned against the wall, watching the slumbering elf.

Juliet spoke first. "Have you considered what she'll do to us when she gets her strength back?"

"Oh, I don't think she'll be angry. She quite enjoyed that."

The girl snorted. "Oh, now _that's_ likely. Holly Short, not taking revenge on Artemis Fowl."

"Well, if she does..." he gestured at the exhausted fairy.

"True. You could defeat her easily, with this knowledge. Well, I've gotta go. It's been fun. We should do this again sometime."

"If you even try, I will not hinder her efforts to shoot you dead," Artemis said calmly.

"Oh, because you're soooooo not planning to take advantage of this."

Holly moaned and rolled over. Both pairs of eyes snapped to her.

"I'm making you deal with her. Hell knows no wrath like a woman scorned."

"Right," said Artemis, suddenly feeling a lot less confident.

Juliet ducked out the door, and the genius (who wasn't feeling very smart) went and sat on the bed.

Holly cracked an eye open blearily. "Oh, crap."

"Almost time to go home, Holly," he said brightly. "Did you have fun? I know I did."

"Oh, shut up," she said, grinning and burying her face in the pillow. "That was exhausting. If I did that once a week I'd have muscles like you wouldn't believe."

"I certainly wouldn't object to that once a week."

She laughed. "On the other hand, if I did that once a week, I might grow resilient."

"I don't think that's how it works. You'd get softer."

"All the more reason not to do it."

Artemis pouted. "Alright, you win. But it is almost time for you to go. I don't want to be charged with kidnap again. Off you go, Holls." He pulled her to her feet.

"Ugh. I am unbelievably sore."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not, Captain Short."

"Fives again. Isn't that what started this whole thing?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I'll complain more often then. Are you driving me back to Tara?"

"As you wish."

**Next month's visit is in the making.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know… I think that at one point, this actually had a plot. But now… it's just fluff. Yipee!**

Artemis frowned, unable to concentrate. Holly should have been here half an hour ago. She had texted to tell him there was no need to pick her up, she was flying, she would be there soon.

He glanced back at his half open door for the umpteenth time, hoping to see a small, tan face peeking at him from around the mahogany wood.

He sighed, and turned back to his computer, then stopped. A faint strain of music was wafting down the hallway. Artemis groaned. Now that he'd heard it, it would be impossible to ignore. He stood and strode out of his room.

Predictably enough, the high notes of a pop singer were coming from Juliet's room. And just as he was reaching her door, another sound drifted out—a laugh. A laugh that he had _so_ been looking forward to hearing today.

Taking a moment to squash the huge grin spreading across his face, he knocked.

There was some scuffling, and the music turned off. Quicker than he expected, Juliet opened the door.

He surveyed the mess behind her. No elf in sight.

"Holly," he said clearly, "when were you going to tell me you were here?"

Silence.

"Don't make me come in there. You will sincerely regret it, I assure you."

More silence.

He took a loud step forward.

There was a muffled shriek from under the bed. "Okay! Okay! I'm here!" Holly rolled out into the open and jumped to her feet, face flushed and arms crossed tightly over her ribcage.

He smirked, surveying her outfit. A grey tanktop, denim shorts, and sneakers. Not much protection at all.

"And as for your earlier question," she said, noting his smile and flushing deeply, "I was going to get around to it."

"Now is as good a time as any," he hinted, tilting his head back down the hallway toward his room.

The look of abject terror on her face implied that she didn't want to be alone with him anywhere, and if it was a necessity, the later the better.

He moved forward slightly again, chuckling when she jumped back.

"I'm coming, okay? Hands to yourself."

"Of course."

"Of course, my foot, " she huffed, moving past him and walking quickly down the hallway.

Behind them, Juliet laughed. "Have fun!"

"I'm sure that I will," Artemis called back.

Holly took up a fervid pace, as fast as she could go without running.

Holly slowed as she walked into Artemis's room. Rather, her feet slowed. Her thumping heart did not. She smooshed that annoying grin twitching at her lips, and absentmindedly leaned against the wall, unlacing her shoes without really realizing what she was doing.

The teenage genius entered a second later. She tensed, but breathed a sigh of relief and continued working on her shoes when he sat down in his desk chair. _After locking the door behind him, of course_, she thought sourly. _Wouldn't want to give me a chance to escape or anything._

She kicked her other shoe off without bothering to undo the lace, then strode across the room and threw herself up onto his bed.

Only then did she notice his huge grin, which could only be perfectly described as smug. Very smug.

"What?" Holly asked, with no shortage of trepidation. That look was never good news for her. Especially not now.

To give her a hint, he slid his gaze to her shoes, then her socked feet, and back to her eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

Slowly, the realization hit her. _No! No no no! What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I keep my D'Arvitting shoes on? I'm such a moron! Dammit dammit dammit…. Gods, Fowl, stop _looking_ at me like that…._

Trying (and failing) to keep her composure, she _slowly_ pulled her feet under her. "Do not. Even. _Think_ about it."

"I'm thinking," he purred.

He pushed himself quickly out of the chair, as though coming for her, thrilling when she yelped and scuttled backward. Laughing evilly (which he noted caused her to blush even more, remarkably, as she was already a shade that tomatoes would be jealous of), he sank back into his seat. "My, my… jumpy today, aren't we, Captain?"

She was silent a moment, tapping one finger on the bedspread, lost in thought. Knowing what she was doing, he sat back and waited for the verdict.

"That was seven," Holly mused.

"Indeed. You count my sentences more often than I do, now."

She seized on the change of subject like a barnacle to a dock. "So is Orion fading?"

"One more word, please, Holly. It is still hard, sometimes."

Ten words. She scowled. "So, Artemis, is Orion fading?"

"Only slightly. Not as much as the number obsession."

"Screw it all," she muttered.

"Except for him, I hope," Artemis finished with a wicked smile.

"Whaa?—ohhhhh, Ar-_ty_!"

He laughed.

Holly smiled, listening to him. He had rarely laughed while in Argon's clinic, and hearing his deep chuckles relaxed her. In fact, it relaxed her more than it probably _should_ have, and made her brain go rather fuzzy, because ever since Rathdown—

She cut her thoughts off. No no no. Absolutely not allowed. Think about something else. Anything else. Think about the torture he's going to put you through here in a minute.

As though he could read her mind, the genius's laughter faded, and he contemplated her with only a slight, twitching smirk.

"What? Picturing how best to eat me?" she burst out, rankled by his cool stare.

"Keep it up, Short… my rope is not long…"

"Hmm. It coincides with the size of your brain, then, I suppose?" It was a totally erroneous accusation, but it nevertheless had the desired effect.

"One more, I dare you."

Something good, she thought. A really stinging insult, since he's going to pounce either way. "Artemis? There was a fine line between genius and insanity."

"Was?"

"Yes." She put on her best 'sad' expression. "I'm afraid you've erased that line."

"And that," he growled softly, rising fully from his seat and stalking towards her, "is my limit, and your downfall."

Holly shrieked happily at a pitch she was not aware she could reach, and shot away, burrowing amongst the Irish genius's pillows.

Artemis kicked his own shoes off as he approached the large mattress, and with out preamble threw himself across and began digging through the assorted pillows, searching for his undersized prize. He quickly came across an ankle, and dragged a begging elf out of her hiding place.

"Please, no, don't, I take it back, I swear, please, Arty, _don't_!" Her voice rose on every syllable, eyes wide and pleading. He held himself over her on his elbows, still gripping her leg, to prevent an escape that would certainly happen if he let her go.

"Too late, my elf. Much, much too late."

She sniffed once. Twice. Her eyes filled with tears. The boy genius would have been completely fooled if he hadn't seen her do this exact same thing at the Extinctionist's meeting… and if there hadn't been a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Regardless, fake or not, he had no wish to see her cry. "Stop it," he said, trying to sound more like he was ordering than begging, but not so dominant as to trigger her stubbornness. She ignored him. "If I were you, I'd do as I say… after all, you can't cry if you're laughing."

Almost instantly the tears dried, the sniffling stopped, and she attempted to pull away from him. He stopped her by grabbing her side.

And so it began.

Holly burst into laughter, loud, clear peals that seemed to fill his room, bouncing off the walls, intoxicating him until all he wanted do was make her keep laughing, longer and louder, until he _had_ to stop because if he kept going, it would hurt her, and he could never do that.

Grinning madly, he brought his other hand up, raking his nails down her ribcage, feeling her tense in every muscle as she squealed, then laughed again, harder, real tears pooling in her eyes, then slipping out. He stopped tickling her for a moment, reaching up to wipe her cheeks. "Crying anyway? You just don't give up, do you?"

She gave one breathy, short laugh, then groaned, stretching. "How long a reprieve do I get?"

He checked his watch, humming. "You have… two more seconds."

Gasping, she flipped onto all fours and moved faster than the human teenager would have thought possible, zipping away. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far, as Artemis had started moving as soon as he had finished speaking, lunging forward and flattening her to the soft mattress. She groaned, though in more disappointment than pain.

"Remember what I said, Holly," he hissed into her ear, deliberately blowing on the ultra-sensitive skin. She groaned again, in a _very_ different way. He spoke slowly. "No one… can hear you…"

He pinned her arms away from her torso with his elbows, and poised his fingers for the attack. Then he finished his sentence.

"_Scream_."

And she did scream as his criminally long and agile fingers dug viciously into the delicate skin of her ribs, wriggling under her light frame and curling upward, making her curse as she laughed helplessly, completely pinned by his weight. Dimly, she wondered why this wasn't triggering her claustrophobia… then she decided not to dwell on the possible reasons. His hands alone were torture enough.

Artemis could feel her tensing, squirming, flailing beneath him, but his fingers never paused in their ministrations even as his mind was utterly distracted by her angelic voice and the feel of her body under his. He realized, suddenly, that a barrier had been taken down from between them—a barrier of physical contact. A few months ago, he never would have dared to put so much of him against so much of her, but now he did it without hesitation—and she didn't seem to have much of a problem with it either, though she was rather occupied with other things at the moment.

Speaking of which, her laughter was rapidly growing more breathless and high-pitched, so after a few more seconds he relented and rolled off her.

Holly turned onto her back and pushed herself up until she was half-sitting, half-lying on the pillows. She shook her hair out of her face and turned to him, mouth open to say… something, probably, but whatever it was flew out of her mind when she saw him smiling up at her. Not grinning, not smirking, just smiling.

She smiled back. Until, of course, he reached over and gently squeezed her knee, at which point she started giggling and writhing away. He stopped quickly, though, and took a breath. "Holly?"

_He sounds… nervous. Huh_. "Yes?"

"May… may I touch your ears?"

Her heart swelled to the size of a crunchball and her mind went blank. More to see his reaction than anything else, she replied, "No."

He was not put off, but stared deep into her eyes, as though he knew what was going to happen.

It started out barely noticeable, a slight tingle in the tips of her ears, but grew until it was an unbearable prickling. Her gaze dropped to his hands, which only made it worse, because the pads of his fingers were rubbing together slightly.

She broke. "Oh, okay."

He made no move.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Her voice was strained, because her ears were practically on fire, and if he didn't touch them now, she was going to do it herself, despite the fact that it wouldn't be nearly as good.

He gave her half a lazy grin, knowing how uncomfortable and needy he was making her. "Well, what?" he asked innocently. "Just because I have permission to doesn't necessarily mean I will, after all."

"_Artemis_! That's… you're… you…"

"I?"

"Ohhhhh, come _on_!"

"Yeeees?"

She considered just not asking. Waiting for the burn in her ears to die down. Not giving him the satisfaction. She had almost decided to forgo the ear idea entirely when Artemis leaned over and reached for her.

_Oh, yes!_ she thought, inwardly celebrating. His hand got closer… closer…

And then he pulled back.

Holly shot upright, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Dammit, you sadistic jerk! Fine! _Please_, will you just—" she broke off, gasping, as he shoved her roughly down on the bed, a dark look in his heterochromatic eyes. "A-Arty?"

Artemis snarled at the sound of his name, sliding both his hands upward, one on either side of her head. For a moment his blazing gaze met hers, then he grabbed her ears with both hands, rubbing hard, entirely focused.

Holly arched her back, pounding the mattress with her fists, a high keening noise torn from her throat with every twitch of his digits. He tried everything he could think of, tugging, tweaking, stroking, pinching, and watching her reactions.

Holly felt like tongues of flame were twisting around her, and gods, why was he stopping, but it was okay, because he was so close, his face inches away from hers, and all it would take would be for her to rise up slightly, or to grab his hair and pull him down… she had been so stupid before, putting it off. How ridiculous—eventually, she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and would have to kiss him, so why not now, when he was smiling—smirking really, but who cared—down on her? She was always telling herself that he couldn't possibly love her back, but that was an idiotic notion, how could he be looking at her the way he was, that soft look that she loved on his face, if he didn't feel something? She was going to, she couldn't take it anymore, she was lifting up, about to kiss him—

Artemis sat back, flexing his fingers and smiling sheepishly down at the befuddled elf. "Sorry. I went a bit—well."

Holly took a breath and pulled herself together. Thank the gods he hadn't noticed that she was completely prepared to pounce—and not in the way that he had. "It's fine," she murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing. She was pleasantly exhausted. "Finally, a form of exercise that you like."

Artemis chuckled. Her voice was drifting off. "Holly?"

She remained silent, expecting him to continue. He surprised her by whispering, "Are you asleep?" and brushing his fingers over her cheek.

She almost responded, but stopped herself. There was something strange in his tone. Sadness, or something like it.

"Oh, Holly." He continued stroking her face. "You've got no idea, do you?"

That caught her attention.

"No idea…" he continued quietly. "You sit there, looking like a damned goddess, with a laugh like an angel, but really, the Devil just sent you to torture me."

_Hey now. Ex-squeeze me?_

She heard him sigh, and felt him lie down next to her. He reached up, stroking her hair. "I thought, at Rathdown… I should have realized right away it was your hormones, but I let myself hope…"

Her chest was tight. She couldn't breathe.

"It was a one-way hole. Once I fell in…" his hand strayed down, gliding across her cheek again. He voice was rough. "There's no getting back out. Even when you made it abundantly clear that you didn't care."

_I do care! I care so much!_ she wanted to scream. But she was frozen in place, clinging to his words.

Artemis gave a short bark of laughter. "Even when I found out you were dating Kelp, it didn't change how I felt toward you. It just made me hate him."

Ouch.

"When Orion popped out, I thought it was all over. He would tell you how I felt. And he _did—twice_! But you didn't notice! Gods, Holly, I love you so much it ripped my personality in half, and still you were blissfully oblivious, killing me every time you smiled, and never getting the slightest inkling…"

Holly was surprised he wasn't yelling, but she supposed he was still trying not to wake her. _Huh. He said he loves me_. She felt nothing but a faint surprise. _Is it possible to go into emotional shock, I wonder?_

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. But I know I'll never get it any other way."

Um…what? This was not going right. What was he trying to do? He was sitting up, okay, leaning over… oh, sacred mushrooms of Frond, he was going to kiss her, she could feel his breath on her lips, it tasted like tea and peppermint and something really masculine that she couldn't place and her head was spinning and he was finally, really going to do it—

Then his sweet presence wasn't there, and next to her Holly heard a noise, and there must have been someone else on the bed with them, because there was no way Artemis Fowl II, her Arty, could have made a sound like that.

Because it sounded like… crying.

"I can't. I can't, even now, because you told me I couldn't. What are you _doing_ to me?"

He sobbed again.

She rolled to the side, opening her eyes and croaking desperately, "I'm sorry. Don't cry, Arty."

He scrambled backward, barely getting his feet on the floor before he fell off the bed. "You were awake."

Her eyes dropped. "Yes."

He spun on one heel and headed for the door.

Holly leaped towards him, grabbing his jacket and hauling him backwards. "Artemis—"

He pulled out of her grip. "No, Holly. Just… don't. Please."

"Arty, wait—"

"I said _no_."

"Artemis, _I love you_!"

"Holly, you cannot—" His head snapped back so fast Holly winced. "Excuse me?"

She looked him in the eye. "You heard me."

Artemis stared at her for so long she wondered if he was okay. At last, he spoke again, in a quiet, disbelieving tone. "Am I dreaming?"

"I could ask the same thing," she confessed. "I hope I'm not."

They looked at each other for a while.

Then, out of nowhere, suddenly Holly found herself knocked to the floor, back pressed into the carpet, an ecstatic Mud Boy hungrily devouring her mouth.

_Gods damn_, he was good. Dragging the tip of his tongue around the underside of her upper lip, brushing briefly against her teeth, then retreating. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she enthusiastically reciprocated, darting her tongue into his mouth, drowning in his taste.

A moment later she broke away, gasping. "Arty?"

"Mmmm?" he asked, humming against the skin of her throat where his lips now resided.

She shivered at the vibration. "Can we move this to the bed? Your carpet is comfy and all, but I have a pretty good idea where this is headed, and I do _not_ want to do it on the floor."

He lifted his head so he could stare, transfixed, at her, wondering if there was any possible way he could have misunderstood what she had just implied.

There was no joke in her eyes (but there were a lot of other feelings), so he picked her up, still expecting to awaken at any moment, and headed for his bed.

"Finally," the fairy in his arms murmured, reaching for his jacket buttons.

**Wow… over 3.000 words. Three-quarters sensual, romantic tensiony almost-smut, one quarter make-out scene.**

…**I _like_ this story!**


End file.
